


At the Crossroads

by Cat_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Crowley is having a moment of crisis about the looming change in his (their) life. Anathema has to set him straight (no pun intended).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	At the Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Moment of Truth,' at [](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/)**fandomweekly**

It was more than a bit embarrassing to be found hiding out. True, he was in his favorite pub, but surely it was obvious he wanted to be alone with his bottle. Therefore he tried to ignore the figure that came to stand beside him, hoping she would go away. Unfortunately, luck was not with him.

“I can't believe you're here,” she told him, hands on hips and a scowl on her face.

“I can't believe _you're_ here,” Crowley answered, peering up at her. “Why are you here?”

“Looking for you.”

Crowley rued the day they had met Anathema Device, during that time when the Apocalypse was a looming danger. Since then, Aziraphale had struck up an odd friendship with the witch. Naturally, that meant he was considered a friend of hers too and had to put up with her.

“Why are you hurting that dear sweet man?” Anathema asked pointedly.

“You wouldn't understand.” He took another swig of the liquor. He was almost desperate enough to try praying that she would go away. He would have considered making her vanish in a snap of fingers but knew his angel would never forgive him. So he was stuck with her.

“Look, pre-wedding jitters are perfectly normal.” Now she was trying to be understanding. As if a mere human could possibly grasp their unique situation.

“There's nothing normal about this,” Crowley scoffed. “It's crazy. I don't even know how I let him talk me into this.”

“He said you proposed,” Anathema said.

“It was an accident!”

“You accidentally proposed?” she repeated dubiously.

“This is a silly idea,” Crowley stated instead of answering. “An angel and a demon getting married! I don't know what we were thinking. Hell would freeze over. We're not human. We're spiritual beings - we don't even have sex.”

Anathema hit him in the arm.

“Oi! What was that for?” he asked, rubbing the offending area and affecting a wounded expression. It was worth a try.

“Are demons supposed to be this dumb?” she wondered aloud. “Or is that just an excuse?” she turned a calculating gaze on him. “As if not having sex is a reason not to marry!”

“Isn't that what you people do?” he asked. “Wedding night in the honeymoon suite, consummating the marriage, all that stuff?”

She shook her head impatiently. “Even among humans, there are all sorts of relationships. Some of us don't have sex either, some don't want it or even have those types of physical feelings for others. That doesn't mean they don't fall in love and get married!”

“Oh,” he said, feeling like he was losing the argument. “Well.”

“So what are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing here?!” He was beginning to forget what they were arguing about. That couldn't be a good sign.

“I never thought I'd see the day a demon would be _scared_ of a little thing like a commitment ceremony.”

“I'm not scared of anything!” he countered with false bravado.

“Do you want to break his heart?”

Now she was trying to guilt him into it. “Are you always this annoying?”

“I'm not leaving without you,” she told him with finality.

“That would be a yes,” he mumbled.

For long moments they were at an impasse. Anathema standing there with hands still on hips, Crowley slowly finishing his bottle. He contemplated his future. Their future. This was a turning point, and part of him knew he wanted it. So why was he resisting?

“Friends get married too, you say?” he finally asked.

“Romantic love doesn't have to include sex. So, which would you rather do, stay here and get drunk, or make Aziraphale the happiest angel in the universe?”

“You don't have to be all sappy about it,” he grumbled, getting off the stool. He swayed a bit and put out a hand to steady himself on the bar. “You really think so?”

“Think what?”

“If I marry him he'll be the happiest angel in the universe?”

Anathema smiled at him. “I know it.”

“I suppose it won't be the end of the world...”

She linked her arm with his, starting to lead him out of the pub. “Been there and prevented that. Now, let's get you two love birds hitched.”

Crowley groaned at the sappy words. “The things I do for him,” he muttered as they left the building. And gradually, through the uncertainty, an image of Azriaphale's smiling face came to him and despite himself, he started smiling too.

**The end**

11/4/19


End file.
